


Sleepless In The Night

by FandomStar



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Suicidal Thoughts, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: ThorBruce Week - Day 3 - ComfortThor has been having nightmares for weeks. During their first night together since the snap, Bruce finds out why.TW: Suicidal thoughts. They are not explicitly suicidal, but they are interpreted in that way.





	Sleepless In The Night

It was a quiet night in Wakanda. A rarity. For the first time in weeks, Thor and Bruce were able to spend the night together.  
Thor tossed and turned in his sleep. Subconsciously, Bruce loosened his arm around Thor as he moved. Images of Asgardians scattered across the ground, tossed aside as though they were nothing, plagued his mind. This had been going on for _nights_ , and it always ended in the same way.  
Sweating, Thor shot up, gulping breath. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, before sobbing into his hands. Bruce had been woken up by this, and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Thor?" he mumbled, before registering Thor's trembling figure.

Sitting up, Bruce gently laid a hand on Thor's arm.

"Bruce," Thor said through short breaths. "Bruce, I'm sorry, I didn't… I didn't mean to… to wake you."

Bruce crawled to sit cross-legged in front of Thor.

"Don't worry about it," he quietly insisted, before carefully taking Thor's hand and placing it over his chest. "Breath with me."

As Bruce breathed through his nose and let it out through his mouth, Thor did the same. Tears still streamed down Thor's face, so Bruce gently brushed at them with his thumb.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, carefully.

"A bit," Thor replied. "But I doubt that I will ever be truly better."

Bruce tightly hugged his lover.

"How long's this been going on? The nightmares?" he softly asked.

"Since I returned to Earth," Thor quietly replied. "Bruce, my entire people were killed. My brother murdered in front of me! And it is my fault. I let my guard down too soon, I thought we were safe!"

Soothingly, Bruce rubbed Thor's shoulder.

"You did everything you could." he murmured.

Thor covered his face.

"Why am I still here? Why should I be here when they are not?" he asked in a muffled voice.

Slowly, Bruce pulled away, a fire deep in his eyes.

"Stop. Don't even think about it, Thor," he quietly growled. "You're forgetting who you're talking to."

Thor looked up with wide eyes.

"I felt dishonest not saying anything to you." he whispered.

"C'mere." Bruce gently insisted, his arms wide open.

Thor fell into his partner's warm hug.

"When you feel like that, tell me. I'll show you something, or we can do something," Bruce sternly said. "Whatever you do, _don't do it_."

Solemnly, Thor nodded against Bruce's neck. When they pulled apart slightly, tears were streaming down their faces. Gently, a kiss was pressed to Bruce's lips by Thor.

"I love so very much." Thor told Bruce.

"I love you, too," Bruce replied, before reaching over and taking Thor's phone. "Pick a song. Music usually helps me sleep better. Might work for you."

As Thor scrolled through his music, he put an arm around Bruce and laid back down with him.


End file.
